Silent Royalty
by Miuna Trend
Summary: Floating in a basket that someone left in a river was a little baby girl crying and wanting her parents, no doubt was she thinking that they didn't want her. Little did this human being know, that she was so much more important than she thought but also very different from the other humans. I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKED ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT.
1. Prologue

**_Silent Royalty Prologue_**

 **Miuna: Hope you enjoy! I do not own anything.**

*NORMAL POV*

One rainy day Tsumugu Hinamori and Midori Hinamori made the mistake of going to view and take pictures of the wild birds. Upon their mistake came a miracle that changed their lives. "Hey Midori…" Tsumugu said.

"What is it?" Midori asked curious at what her husband was staring at. Midori gasped once she saw what Tsumugu was focused on, a little baby girl sitting in a basket on the water was crying all alone. "What should we do?" wondered Midori saddened at the site of an abandoned child.

"We take her and rise her as our own." Answered Tsumugu

"What? Are we even able to take care of our own child?" worried Midori at how they could possibly afford and be able to raise a baby.

"It's not a matter of if we have the money!" Tsumugu shouted surprising Midori at his seriousness, which you rarely ever saw. "It's a matter if we have the heart to." Tsumugu gently replied and bent down to wipe away the baby's crystal tears. The baby jerked at the sudden touch but then grabbed his finger and smiled the sweetest smile you could ever see.

"We'll take her." Smiled Midori walking up to her husband and the new addition to the family. "But what should we do about the name?"

"You should decide Midori." And as if she had already thought of a name she answered right away.

"Amu. Amu Hinamori." And for that moment everything was as perfect as could be, but then that moment ended. Once Amu reached 6 years old her parents knew something was wrong, for she couldn't talk and she could barely walk. They took her to doctor after doctor, hospital after hospital but no one could find the problem. Amu grew up being homeschooled to avoid being bullied by other kids, she learned to write what she wanted to say on paper, to nod yes and shake her head no. Midori and Tsumugu taught her as much as they could, loved her no matter what, but it went to the point where they couldn't tutor her anymore. Because they knew that she would have to decide things for herself by herself. Once she reached 15 she was off to high school.

In that year between 15 and 16 everything changed whether it was for better or worse no one knew yet. However, Tsumugu and Midori had hope in Amu and knew she would talk because deep down they knew she was different, a good different, they just didn't know how.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Silent Royalty Chapter 1_**

 **Miuna: Chapter 1 of Silent Royalty is here! I absolutely love having people comment on my stories and helping me. So if you notice anything that's not right in here (besides punctuation hehe) please let me know. By the way, please read the notes that I have before the story because usually it'll contain some very important info. Kusukusu?**

 **Kusukusu: Miuna does not own anything!**

 _9 years later_

 _Ages:_

 _Amu Hinamori – 16_

 _Ikuto Tsukiyomi – 17_

 _Rima Mashiro – 16_

 _Nagihiko Fujisaki (Nagi) – 16_

 _Kairi Sanjo – 15_

 _Yaya Yuiki – 15_

 _Utau Hoshina – 17_

 _Kukai Sohma – 17_

Note: **Bold** is almost always going to be what Amu writes, so if you see bold in quotation marks remember it's what Amu's 'saying'. Also I'll refer to Amu like she's speaking physically because it's easier for me that way so just a heads up.

*NORMAL POV*

Tsumugu paced around the living room worrying non-stop about his little sparrow going to school with a bunch of strangers. "Honey calm down, I'm sure Amu will be just fine." Midori attempted to reassure her husband that everything was fine, but whatever she said just made the mood even gloomier. Amu rolled over to Midori and said, **"** **Mama, Papa, I'm ready."** Midori smiled and nodded leading Amu out to the car.

*MEANWHILE AT SEIYO HIGH SCHOOL*

"Everyone! Please calm down!" said Nikaidou, a homeroom teacher for the freshmen, the students, however, were still throwing paper airplanes, shooting spitballs, and yelling over each other. "EVERYONE QUIET DOWN NOW! WE HAVE A TRANSFER STUDENT!" Happy at the sudden announcement the students immediately shut their mouths. "You may come in now." Nikaidou politely said. Amu came in with a nervous smile. **"** **My name is Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you."** Quiet snickers filled the classroom as Amu went to sit down in her seat. Now with a frown, Amu just focused on what Nikaidou was saying and not the teasing glares and whispers surrounding her.

*TIME SKIP TO LUNCH*

Amu, who was relieved that she could go somewhere away from these stares, went to go get her lunch from her locker only to find some kids surrounding it. As soon as they noticed her they ran away dropping spray paint cans. Worried Amu rushed to find her locker covered with words like, attention-seeker, loser, slut, geek, and a waste of space covering her locker so much you could barely see the actual paint of the locker. This was not how Amu thought high school would be. It all happened so slow yet so fast, one minute the wheelchair was there under her, then it wasn't, the only thing she could feel was the hard, cold floor now wet with her tears. Almost immediately after she collided the floor, a distant laugh filled the background with footsteps slowly fading.

Crying and struggling to get up back on her wheelchair, she suddenly felt the sensation of a strangers arms pulling her into an embrace she fought back but eventually gave up letting herself be taken away to wherever she was being transported to. The last thing she saw before going into a deep sleep was a flash of light… colored midnight blue.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Silent Royalty Chapter 2_**

 **Miuna: In the beginning I wasn't sure if this story would get good reviews but I wanted to publish it anyway, so I'm very happy a lot of you guys like this story and will do my best to continue it on this account for sure! Let's get started right away, disclaimer please Daichii!**

 **Daichii: Miu does not own Shugo Chara or anything else used in this story. Please read and review!**

*NORMAL POV*

"mori-san, Hinamori-san, HINAMORI-SAN WAKE UP!" Amu shot up from her sleep and looked at Nikaidou, who was telling her that break was over then went back to starting class. Amu's stomach growled quietly while she tried to remember what happened. That's right! She was about to get lunch when she saw midnight blue in her vision but then blanked out. Amu wondered where that color came from when she realized that Math class was over, but sadly school was only halfway to being over. Luckily, she barely caught the instructions Nikaidou gave. "Once everyone has put their stuff away in the locker please head outside to the bus. We will be going on a mini-field trip for music class (A/N: Nikaidou is the teacher for every subject). I will finish telling you about it on the way there."

*TIME SKIP TO ONTO THE BUS*

Amu was seated next to a girl with brown hair tied into pigtails with a red ribbon. "Hi there! I'm Yaya Yuiki but you can call me Yaya. Can I call you Amu-chi?" The girl, Yaya, said. **"Sure! It's nice to meet you Yaya. :)"** Amu replied.

"Let me have your attention for a few seconds," said Nikaidou. "We will be going to see a private concert by the famous band, Slash Claw, in order to learn more about music." Nikaidou quickly finished his sentence before all the girls screamed, including Yaya, and the boys groaned. **"Who's Slash Claw?"** Amu asked Yaya. "YOU DON'T KNOW THEM?!" screamed Yaya getting the attention of everyone on the bus. Amu just casually shook her head and then Yaya cleared her throat and explained.

"Slash Claw is currently the most popular boy band in the world. Every girl has their hearts set on one of its 4 members. The members are Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kukai Soma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Kairi Sanjo. The one I really like is Kairi." Yaya explained going off into what she called Kairi Land. **"Wow! They sound amazing… I can't wait to see them!"** Amu wrote. As if by magic, they arrived at Easter Crown Records where the concert was taking place.

*MEANWHILE WITH SLASH CLAW*

"Geez, why do we even bother to do this? Even if we tell them the announcement, it's not like any promising girls would audition." Asked Ikuto.

"You have a point Ikuto, it'll probably be the same as last year. Girls would only audition to get close to us and they sung like angels… from down below that is." Kukai agreed

"Though we all do have a good point we know that our manager would disagree, so it's not really worth racking our brains over." Announced Nagi.

"Either way let's just get on with this concert." Said Kairi closing the book he was reading.

*BACK WITH AMU AND YAYA*

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on the members of Slash Claw. Amu was shocked to find that one of the members had midnight blue hair and eyes, the same color as her vision. "Thanks for coming out here to listen to us!" shouted a brunette with green eyes who was playing the drums. "My name is Kukai Soma." Said the drummer. "Nagihiko Fujisaki" said the guitarist who had long purplish blue hair and hazel eyes. "Kairi Sanjo" said the guy with green hair and green eyes who was standing behind a keyboard. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" the midnight blue one said looking bored. "Please enjoy our song, Stitches!" they all said. The crowd cheered loudly dancing along.

 _"Stitches" By Shawn Mendes (DO NOT OWN)_

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

Once they started Amu felt a rush of excitement and happiness, something she hadn't felt before. Amu was never much of an athlete but she danced along as much as possible when you're in a wheelchair. _  
_ _  
Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on_

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

In the last verse, everyone sang along with the band excluding Amu. Amu had never really cared much that she couldn't talk, but there was one thing she was certain that she wanted to do; she wanted to sing, she wanted to belong to a band like Slash Claw, one that could move peoples heart. _  
_ _  
(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

When the song was done everyone cheered like there was no tomorrow. Ikuto went up started to say something. "I'm sure you all know of our challenge that is held every year and no one has yet to pass. Well, we will be doing the challenge once again this year. A reminder of the rules, only those of you in this class who came to see us can participate. You must have one song prepared to sing and an instrument to play while you sing. That is all."

Hearing that, Amu mentally jumped up and down. Before she can audition, though, she _has_ to find a way to find her voice, and she was going to do just that.

 **Miuna: I'm still a little unsure if including my idea of Slash Claw was a good one. Nevertheless, I will do my best to make it work and continue the story. Also, I tried to make the story longer so please tell me your opinions about that, I do realize that most of it was song lyrics but in the future I think I'll just do like half of a song instead.. Arigatou for reading this story! Sayonara... for now.**


End file.
